


My Version of Blue

by Lonely_Girl_Lesson



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Girl_Lesson/pseuds/Lonely_Girl_Lesson
Summary: What I feel blue is.
Kudos: 1





	My Version of Blue

It's his favorite color. It's the color of his eyes when he smiles. The sides crinkle just enough to make his crows feet appear. It's the night sky you gaze at as he laughs. It sounds like the stars are singing. It's your late night adventure because you wanted ice cream, but you had just finished the double chocolate chip two days prior. It's watching him and realizing that's the color it will be when he leaves. It's the realization that he will get tired of you. But he doesn't. At least, he didn't get tired of you. It's also the color of sadness when you get the phone call. He's asking for his girlfriend. He hasn't got much time.

Your body is rushing, and you're praying to anyone who will keep him there with you. Even though you know it's useless you still have to try. Hope is all you have. If you give in now, what would be left to fight for?

You get to his room and pause, you think about turning back because you don't know if you could watch it. But you have to. When you open the door you step in. He's in a hospital gown the color of his eyes, and the night sky, and the... well the color your love. You smile through watery eyes. And he cracks a joke. You laugh trying to keep everything light.

You grab his hand, and he looks down and smiles, "I always loved that color.", referring to your nails. He looked up at you, "And I'll always love you." You whisper it back as if somehow those quiet words would save him.

It's the color of the flowers at the funeral, hydrangeas, his favorite. His mother is there with the same color in her eyes. God those eyes, the ones you'll never see again. The ones that could get you to laugh even on the worst day. The ones that would look at you, even when you weren't looking.

It's the color of your lips as you stand out in the cold trying to feel anything. It's the color of the jeans you found at the bottom of your closet with the rest of his things. It's the color of your tears as you cry yourself to sleep. It's the color of longing. It's the color of sadness.

The color is all you see in this world now that he's gone. It's the color of loneliness, of depression, of life. Blue is the color of your heart.


End file.
